


Curveballs

by Krisfannum1



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Kradam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisfannum1/pseuds/Krisfannum1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is a teacher who is being stalked by an ex boyfriend. Adam is a father to a baby girl and 13 year old boy who is one of Kris' students. Kris and Adam fall for each other but they have a difficult road ahead of them with Kris' ex, his friend Tommy and parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveballs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on A fling. This chapter doesn't have rape but I will warn you when it happens.

Kris wakes up to the sound of a knock on the door, he tried to shake Tommy awake but the man wouldn’t open his eyes. Kris let out a huff and got up to answer it, before he opened it he put on a robe than went downstairs. Kris didn’t hear any knocking.

“If that’s you Jake. Leave me alone” Kris said before looking in the peephole. When he didn’t see anyone he turned to leave but then the knocking came again. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife then slowly made his way to the living room and opened the door. He looked left and right but didn’t see anything. That is until he stepped forward and tripped over a small box on the ground. “Fuck” Kris grumbled to himself.

“Kris are you out there” he heard Tommy ask before he saw his figure. Tommy helped Kris up and helped him wipe the grass off his robe. “What’s that” he asked looking on the box.

“I have no idea someone just brought it here. I have no idea who but I heard knocking and I went to answer it and you know I found the box” Kris explained.  
Tommy set it on the table and looked at it questioningly. “Maybe it’s a bomb” he suggested.

Kris laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he started to pout. “You watch too many action movies honey”  
He unwrapped the box and saw some roses. “Wow these are beautiful” he said.

Tommy looked at the card. “They’re from Jake”.

Kris stopped smelling the flowers and put them down so he could look at the card with Tommy.

“I’m really sorry. I’m miserable without you please forgive me” Kris read the card aloud. He started shredding it up into tiny pieces manically until Tommy stopped his trembling hands.

“Baby look at me” he pleaded. Kris’ movements topped and he stared into Tommy’s eyes. “He won’t leave me alone” he whispered, his voice shaky. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kris.

“I promise he won’t ever hurt you again” Tommy whispered in Kris’ ear. Kris just shook his head and held on.  
In the morning Adam is trying to cook eggs when Tyler comes running in.

“Morning dad” he said smiling.  
Adam smiled down at him. “Hey little man how’s it going”

“Good. Don’t tell me you’re trying to cook again” Tyler said.  
Adam pouted “That just happened once”

“You almost burned down the house. We were lucky grandma was there and knew how to open the fire extinguisher or we would’ve been burned” Tyler said.

“Well your grandma sadly had to go away so you don’t have to like my food but you’re going to eat it” Adam said. Tyler made a face but didn’t say anything. After he was finished with the eggs he put some on Tyler’s plate and went to get the bottle out of the microwave.

“I’m going to give this to your sister but I do not want you trying to throw the food away or giving it to boomer” he said before going upstairs to get his daughter, Matilda.  
Tyler looked at his eggs which didn’t really look appetizing and tried to eat them. He spit it out.  
Adam came down with Matilda to find Tyler playing with his eggs and looking disgusted.

“They’re not that bad. Are they” Adam asked and put some in his mouth. He chewed on them a little but couldn’t eat them anymore and threw them in the garbage. “How about we go out to eat” he said.  
Tyler jumped out of his chair and pumped his fist in the air. “Yes!!!!!!!!!”  
Adam stops the car in front of Tyler’s school. “Be a good boy today. I don’t want another call from Mellissa’s mom saying that you’ve been hassling her”  
Tyler rolls his eyes and gets out of the car.

“Mr. Allen” Tyler yells causing Kris to jump slightly but when he turns he’s smiling.  
Tyler jumps in his arms causing him to laugh. “Hey little buddy. How was your weekend?” Tyler let Kris walk him in the school. Adam smiles at the scene and wonders who that cute guy Tyler was talking too.  
Kris is in the middle of teaching when he sees Jake in the window. He gasps causing all of the class to look at him strangely.

“I-I have t- t-to go” Kris stuttered running out of the class. When he got to the bathroom he ran to the sink and looked at his face in the mirror, he sighed and washed his face. He jumped when he heard the door open.

“I’m sorry I scared you” Tyler told him.  
Kris kneeled in front of him and hugged him. “It’s fine” he said.

“Good” Tyler said and pulled away from him smiling. Kris took his hand and pulled him back to the class.  
Tommy walked into his place and looks around when he saw the mess in his house. He calls 911 and tells them about his house being trashed.

When school was over Tyler went up to Kris’ desk.

“Mr. Allen” he asked.  
Kris looked up from his papers and took off his glasses. “What can I do for you” he asked smiling.

“My father’s coming to pick me up today because he’s going to take me and my sister to the ice cream place” Tyler said, practically jumping up and down.

“I hope you have fun” Kris said, smiling at Tyler’s enthusiasm.

“Are you doing anything today” Tyler asked, pretending to look at the wall.  
Kris’ eyebrow went up in curiosity. “I see what you’re doing Tyler. You want me to go with you don’t you”

“Yes” Tyler said, looking down at his shoes.

“If it’s alright with your father. Sure I’ll join you” Kris said smiling.

Tyler jumped on Kris causing him to crack up and hold him tight.  
Adam looks out his car window again. “Where could you’re brother be huh” he asked looking at Melanie.  
Melanie just smiled and cooed at him. He turned his head just in time to see Tyler walking towards the car holding the hand of the cute guy he was with before.  
When Tyler knocked on the window Adam smiled and rolled down the window.

“Hi dad Mr. Allen wants to go with us to get ice cream” Tyler said.

Kris blushed and held out his hand. “Hi. I’m Kris” he said.

Adam smiled and took Kris’ hand “I’m Adam”. They continued smiling at each other and shaking hands until Tyler cleared his throat. Kris blushed again and Adam doesn’t think he’s seen anything cuter well after his kids.

“Tyler really wanted me to go but I told him I’d ask you and I’m fine if you say no. I can ju…just go home and” Kris rushed out.  
Adam interrupted him smiling “Its fine”.

“Yay” Tyler says jumping up and down before jumping in the back seat. Adam put the car in drive and left the school.

“So how do you know my son Kris?” “Are you one of his teachers” Adam asked.  
“Yeah. I uh teach math” Kris replied, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“Are you ok? You look pretty nervous” Adam asked.

“I just had a rough day” Kris said, looking out of the window.  
Adam really wanted to know what was going on with Kris but obviously he doesn’t want to talk about it and Adam is not the one to push.

“We’re here” Adam declared.

Tyler opened the door and ran out right after Adam parked the car.

“Hey Tyler. No running” Adam yelled from his seat.

Kris got out of the car and looked around nervously. Adam got Melanie out of the car and balanced her with one arm so he could close the door. He looked over to Kris who was still looking around.

“Kris” Adam asked with worry in his voice, causing Kris to turn around.

“Sorry I spaced out” Kris said trying to smile reassuringly but it looked more of a grimace. Kris followed Adam inside and to the counter. After they ordered the ice cream Adam went to one of the tables near the window.

“Can we sit somewhere else I don’t like people outside watching me eat” Kris excused when he saw Adam and Tyler giving him a funny look.

“Ok. We’ll sit over there” Adam said smiling.  
“Thanks” Kris said, smiling back.  
They sat down to eat; they laughed and talked about Tyler and other hilarious stories. Kris’ phone rings and when he looks at the caller I.D he gets up.

“I’m sorry but I really need to take this” Kris said.

“No problem” Adam said, and watched as Kris walked away to answer his phone.

“You’re teacher seems nice”

“He is. He’s just been having a bad day. I don’t know what’s wrong with him” Tyler said before turning his attention to his baby sister.

“Was it Jake” Kris asked, dreading to hear the answer.

“I don’t know but I think he did” Tommy replied.

“Where are you now” Kris asked.

“I let myself into your place. Is that okay” Tommy asked.

“Of course it is hon. I’ll be there soon. I’m having ice cream with a student of mine and his family” Kris said.

“Take your time babe” Tommy said.

“I’ll be there” Kris insisted.

“Bye” Tommy said and hung up.

Kris went over to the table causing Tyler and Adam look up at him.

“I’m so sorry but I have to go” Kris said.

“Why” Tyler asked sadly.

“A friend of mine had his house trashed and he’s really upset” Kris said.

“I could give you a ride home” Adam said.

“That’s nice of you but I couldn’t ask you to do that” Kris said.  
“I want to do it” Adam said.

Kris smiled and agreed to let Adam take him to his place. When Kris got out of the car he turned around and knocked on the window. Adam rolled it down.  
“Thanks for everything. I hope we can do this again sometime” Kris said smiling.

“I hope so too” Adam said smiling.  
Tyler rolled his eyes when Adam and Kris kept smiling at each other.  
The spell broke when Kris heard his name. He turned around and was immediately enveloped in a hug by Tommy.

“Thank god you’re here” Tommy said and pulled out of the hug.  
Kris laughed and introduced Tommy to the others.

“Well it was nice to finally meet you Tyler” Tommy said.  
Tyler just shook his head and glared at him. Adam gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes.

“Hi” he said shortly.

“I apologize for my son’s rudeness” Adam said.

“Nah. It’s fine” Tommy said, brushing it off.

“Bye” Kris said.

“Bye” Adam said and looked at Tyler again.

“Bye” Tyler said, using the same voice he used with Tommy.  
Kris waved as they left.

“Nice looking guy” Tommy said.

“He is. Isn’t he” Kris said, his voice below a whisper. He smiled when he heard Tommy huff at that.

“Why jealous” Kris asked, running his hand down the side of Tommy’s face.Tommy huffed and pushed Kris’ hands away before walking towards the house, Kris following him.

When Kris closed the door Tommy launched himself at him and started kissing the breath out of him. The force causing him to slam into the door. Tommy was kissing Kris’ neck when all of a sudden he heard Kris scream. He backed up with a look of confusion on his face. Kris didn’t say anything but pointed at the window. Tommy turned around but saw nothing.

“What’s wrong baby” Tommy asked, trying to bring Kris out of his trance. When he didn’t look at him Tommy did the only thing he thought would work, he slapped him.

Kris seemed to get out of his trance because he grabbed his face and asked “What the fuck was that for”

“You scared me to death. Why did you scream” Tommy asked.

“I thought I saw…” he trailed off for a moment before continuing “Jake in the window”.  
Tommy went to look outside and after walking around for about 15 minutes he came back inside and found Kris sitting on the couch in a ball. It broke Tommy’s heart to see his friend looking so scared and small. He sat next to Kris and was automatically squeezed by the man sitting next to him. Tommy held Kris close and whispered comforting words to him when he heard him crying.


End file.
